1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an vehicle engine airflow compensation.
2. Discussion
A vehicle's engine experiences many loads upon itself which reduces the engine's torque output. Engine loads include activation of a power steering pump to provide power steering capability when a driver is using the vehicle's steering wheel.
Assistance for the engine in handling loads exists in the way of increasing the airflow to the engine. Current approaches for compensating airflow to an engine experiencing parasitic loads include using a physical component known as a pressure switch. The pressure switch is mounted directly in the power steering pump to indirectly sense a load on the engine.
When the pressure exceeds 400 psi fluid pressure in the pump following a steering maneuver, the physical switch activates and sets a software bit. The bit triggers an Intake Airflow Control Valve (IACV) in order to compensate for the power steering induced load on the engine at idle conditions. When fluid pressure recedes back to a predetermined set point as steering effort is reduced or stopped, the IACV resets the bit to zero. The physical component pressure switch approach suffers from such disadvantages as, but not limited to, the failure rates associated with physical components as well as the cost in order to manufacture and install a physical component in a vehicle.